five_nights_at_freddys_568legosfandomcom-20200214-history
StoryFNaF1
The "Five Nights At Freddy's" community has become quite well-known for its love of lore, but fans might be surprised to know that not every rumor or theory they hear on the net is actually true. Here are five of the most absurdly fake tales that the Internet has created about Scott Cawthon's creepy animatronic game. 1. Sparky The Dog: An Extra Enemy In "Five Nights At Freddy's" When the first "Five Nights At Freddy's" was taking the world by storm, one of the popular rumors that emerged were rumblings of a fifth animatronic called Sparky the Dog. As shown in a Tumblr image by kodiabear and nyugen, the canine creature was said to appear somewhere near the backstage area of the map. Speculation even went as far as to say that he was the game's only non-violent animal character. Unlike most rumors, this is one that Scott Cawthon officially debunked through a post on his Tumblr page. No genuine game assets for Sparky actually exist. The only one is this Photoshopped image. 2. Purple Man Animatronic Easter Egg Lots of speculation has been discussed with regards to the purple figure that appears in the mini-games of "Five Nights At Freddy's 2." While it's almost certain that he is the killer that set many of Freddy Fazbear's troubling events in motion, gamers still have no idea who he is. As a joke, one YouTube prankster thought it would be funny to post footage of a supposed purple animatronic Easter egg found in the game. As one can see from the image below, the robotic enemy even sports the badge worn by the purple man pixilation. While this endeavor was a pretty clever trick, it has also been confirmed fake by diehard "Five Nights At Freddy's" fans. Again, because no purple man animatronic files exist within the game's archive, there's no possible way for it to be real. In this case, the footage was likely doctored through any number of video editing suites. 3. "Five Nights At Freddy's" The Movie In the middle of last month, rumors circled that a "Five Nights At Freddy's" film was planned to be released in 2017. The news first arrived on the "2017 In Film" Wikipedia page, and immediately caused a stir among all levels of social media. While the posting has since been removed, it suggested that "Five Nights At Freddy's" was being produced by Columbia Pictures. They also listed several stars for the cast including Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, and "Adventure Time's" John DiMaggio. Beyond the mention being deleted, none of the supposed starring actors commented on the existence of the film. This doesn't necessarily mean it's not being made, but there were also inconsistencies in the source as well. Wikipedia mentioned that the movie was being released by Columbia, but the source pointed to a Sony Pictures film. While both studios are related, they are mostly seen as separate divisions of the same company. This rumor's not fully debunked, but the film's current existence seems unlikely. 4. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: The Real Restaurant Many "Five Nights At Freddy's" fans have probably stumbled upon this little gem before, and unfortunately it's not real. For those that want to try it however, it's possible to find Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on Google Maps. There are even a couple of pictures to prove that the restaurant exists, as well as a phone number. Could Scott Cawthon's "Five Nights At Freddy's" actually be based on a real-world place? Sadly, the answer to that question is almost assuredly no. How do fans know for sure? The rationale lies in the fact that the location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza changes all the time yet somehow manages to keep the exact same restaurant photos after each move. Back in September the Google Maps listing was in Maryland, but today it can be found in Pennsylvania. It's likely that the appearance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on Google Maps is the work of Internet trolls or fans of the game. Regardless, this snazzy little search can be a fun way to freak out friends and family. 5. "Five Nights At Freddy's 2:" The Eighth Night The final rumor is the newest on the list, and it's the one that inspired the creation of this feature. When playing "Five Nights At Freddy's 2" it's possible to fool the game into opening up a Night 8 level by rapidly scrolling over each item in the main menu. Because this is possible only after finishing the seventh Custom Night, some fans believe there is actually a hidden additional level that Scott has concealed for only the most dedicated fans. The real story behind Night 8 however, is explored in detail on this Reddit thread. It gets a little bit technical, but the phenomenon mostly occurs due to a glitch in the game's engine. Essentially what happens is that the player's fast scrolling messes with some of the internal coding. In order to keep up with such fast movements, the engine quickly looks at the game files and notices that the player has progressed through all seven regular stages. As such, the algorithm quickly spits out "Night 8" because it's the first option it can get to in time. The theory was further debunked when fans were able to change the night digit to any number they wanted with simple editing in "Notepad." Those are the five biggest fake rumors in the "Five Nights At Freddy's" scene. Still, there are plenty more to discover as well. What's your favorite Freddy Fazbear falsehood? Tell us in the comments section!